


Getting The Wolf

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Implied Cheating, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Reveal, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Werewolf, Wizards, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Much to the enjoyment of his target, a more revealing Max Russo goes after his sister Alex's werewolf boyfriend Mason Greyback, with the boy seducing Mason until he can get in the hunk's pants.
Relationships: Mason Greyback/Max Russo
Kudos: 20





	Getting The Wolf

"Fuck." 

As he watched his girlfriend's little brother walking around in nothing more than a tight pair of skinny black jeans and an open jacket that perfectly showed off his body, Mason couldn’t help but groan. Why couldn’t the teenage boy know just how much his inner wolf wanted to jump him and hump that young beautiful body into complete submission.

"Fuck what?" A cocky Max Russo asked with a smirk, the teenage boy turning to face the British wolf.

His smirk was joined by a light chuckle when he saw the look of pure lustful desire on Mason's face.

"Um- uh… Alex! She's looking hot." Mason stuttered out, causing the youngest of the Russo children to roll his eyes. Max found himself wondering if Mason really thought that he couldn't see the wolf checking out his chest.

"Gross dude! But she isn't even here." Max responded, grinning as he moved his hand up to behind his neck to make his jacket move a little to reveal more of his chest, the teen wondering why Mason would even bother with a girl when guys were so much hotter.

"She was just here… you must have missed her!" Mason stuttered out, as the still nervous wolf as his eyes raked the younger boy's chest, the sight of Max's nipples and short snail trail making his cock throb.

"Oh really! Should I call her back so you can… fuck her." Max smirked as he sounded out the last two words lustfully in order to tease the older man.

"N-no… that's okay." Mason replied quickly, the stuttering continued. The wolf was shocked he was reduced to this after just a look at the teenager in tight jeans and an open jacket.

"Are you sure…?" Max questioned with a cocky chuckle as he moved over to where the wolf was with the teen using his hand to rub his chest a little "I'm sure she would be HAPPY to come back!"

"No! I mean... I was just about to leave anyway." Mason responded, wishing he could stop stuttering in front of the younger boy. The wolf knew that he needed to quickly go and yank one out before it became a problem. 

A problem that was quickly growing inside of him.

"Pity…" Max chuckled as he moved even closer to the wolf, reaching out to run his hand down his sister's boyfriend's arm "I was thinking we could 'hang out'... if you know what I mean."

"Max…" Mason’s mouth dropped open from the shock, his eyes opening as he got what the teenager was meaning.

"Shush! I know you want me wolfie." Max purred as he leaned in and lightly kissed the side of Mason's neck "Now, if you don't 'need' to go, and you wish to see more, follow me."

With a moan and a throb of his cock, Mason followed Max down and into the lair where he noticed the furniture was pushed to one side with a simple white sheet laid on the floor, with the wolf's cock throbbing from the knowledge of what was about to happen. The werewolf continued to watch as Max removed his open jacket to completely reveal his defined chest, Mason internally moaning from the sight. Noticing the effect he was having on his sister's boyfriend, Max dropped down onto the white sheet and used one arm to do push ups as he smirked at Mason whose eyes were on Max's abs which showed themselves with each push up. Once Max had finished showing off, he laid down on the messed up sheet, with one arm moving behind his head and the other resting on his jeans covered crotch, Mason releasing another moan at the sight.

"So, are you going to join me?" Max continued lustfully as he looked up at his sister's boyfriend. 

Mason didn't waste any time and dropped down onto the sheet, crawling over the muscular younger boy's body as he leaned down and captured Max's lips into a heated passionate kiss.

"Fuck! You're a good kisser!" Mason moaned out as the werewolf broke the kiss.

"Had a good teacher." Max replied, knowing he would get Mason curious.

He didn’t allow the wolf to respond just yet however, as he leaned in using a mix of sucking and nibbling to tease the man on top of him. Wondering who had been with the younger boy, Mason leaned in and used his werewolf senses to smell who had been this close to Max, with Mason only able to sense one distinct person.

"JUSTIN!" exclaimed a shocked Mason.

"Mhm." Max replied as he continued to suck on the older male's neck, Mason having to release a moan from the pleasure being caused by the near adult boy.

"Shit, that's hot!" Mason couldn’t help himself and moaned at the thought of the Russo brothers making out, Justin using his little brother's lips as their muscular chest rubbed together.

At the thoughts of the hot siblings making out, Mason stopped the younger boy from sucking on his neck as he smashed his lips against Max's and quickly forced his tongue into Max's mouth. Max moaned into the kiss as he felt Mason's tongue exploring his mouth and the feeling of the werewolf's crotch grinding against his own. The teen was loving the effects of the wolf's lust, with Mason's tongue coaxing the younger boy's tongue, teasing it until the younger boy started kissing back, not wanting to lose all control. Max and Mason continued to make out with Mason still affected by the thought of the brother's kissing that he missed the movement of Max's hand until he felt them press against his chest and began to feel him up.

"Mmm, that feels good." Mason murmured as he enjoyed the feeling of Max's hands against his tee covered chest.

The boys broke the kiss in order to let Max slip Mason's shirt off, leaving the two muscular boys in nothing more than their pants and boxer briefs with Max continuing to use his fingers to brush against every muscle. Max moved around so he was on top of the British wolf, with Mason having his arms behind his head as he allowed the Latino hunk of a teenager do whatever he wanted. With a lustful smirk at Mason, Max started pressing kisses along the man's chest while taking long licks of the wolf's muscles to the pleasure of both boys, which was only enhanced when Mason flexed his arms. Max moved closer to decide to take a chance and try something that his older brother loved him doing and moved closer toward Mason's armpits, beginning to lap at the musky pits until Mason felt himself ready to shoot his load.

"Oh, god!" Mason cried out in pleasure, as the younger boy lapped at his sweaty armpits. 

Max continued for a while before he moved back onto Mason's chest with the younger boy focusing his attention on his sister's boyfriend's nipples, with Max using his tongue to flick at the hard nub. Max then moved down and sat on the older boy's legs as he leaned down and began to kiss and lick at the wolf's abs, enjoying the taste of the breathtaking abs. However as he finished paying attention to Mason's abs, the younger boy wanted more, what he wanted was poking him from within Mason's pants.

"Let's get these pants off of you…" Max whispered huskily as he felt his own cock begging to be released from his tight jeans.

"Only if I get to remove yours!" Mason hissed lustfully in response, the wolf wanting some dominance on the younger Latino hunk.

"Deal!" Max chuckled.

Mason blushed a little from letting the younger boy get him like this, as they fiddled with each other's jeans for a few moments before they were able to remove each other's jeans, leaving Max in a pair of black boxer briefs with a white waistband and Mason in all white. As they pulled each other into another kiss with their tenting boxer briefs grinding against each other, the pair rolled over again so Max was laying down on the sheet with Mason's cock pushing against him.

"God, you are so hot!" moaned Mason as he planted another kiss on the younger boy, the wolf's mind trying to work out how Max got him so turned on when Alex could barely get him up on days.

Max smirked as the muscular teen rolled them over so he was on top of Mason's body, grinning at the fact he was now in control of the werewolf. The younger boy pushed their lips together once more as he ground his dick against his sister's boyfriend, the boys loving the feeling of friction caused by the covered cocks rubbing together. Mason's hands wrapped around Max's body, resting on the boy's back before slowly moving down and under the teen's boxer briefs in order to grab onto Max's ass. Mason moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his girlfriend's little brother's soft butt, with Mason lightly squeezing the cheeks as he pushed Max's crotch further against his own.

"How about I remove these boxers and we get to have real fun?" growled out Mason huskily breaking the kiss as he leaned up to Max's ear, giving the younger boy's ass another hard squeeze.

Max could only moan in agreement as Mason rolled them over and the British wolf moved himself down the teenager's muscular body. Mason planted kisses down Max's chest until he reached the boy's black boxer briefs, with the wolf teasing the white waistband with his fingers. Max pushed himself up a little in order to let the older dude remove his boxer briefs, with Mason quickly removing them to reveal the teens impressive but not as large as his own cock. With a lustful grin at Max's erection, Mason pushed the teen backwards so he was lying down on the sheet as the werewolf kissed down the boy's muscular chest, enjoying the feeling of chiselled features under his lips. While Mason continued down his body, Max moved his hands down to play with the British boy's hair causing Mason to grin to himself as he made his way towards the teen's impressive length.

"Is this what you want me to do?" Mason smirked cockily as he wrapped his hand around Max's cock and lightly squeezed it, getting revenge by teasing the teen back. The werewolf responded only with a moan from the younger boy as he leaned down and took a long slow lick at the mushroom head of Max's cock.

"Mmmm..." Max cried out happily, as the teen felt the adult wolf's tongue begin to lap at his cock.

Mason grinned at the teen's reaction as he aimed the cock up at the roof of the lair as he leaned in further and took the head of the younger boy's cock between his lips and started sucking on it to the pleasure of the teenager. As the teen's moans filled his ears he proceeded to make his way further down Max's cock, using his tongue to tease and lick at every bit of the flesh as he took it into him. Mason slowly got into a rhythm of bobbing up and down on the teen's cock as he moved his hand down to Max's balls, using his fingers to gently pull on the slightly sweaty and hairy sack.

"Oh god, yes!" Max moaned happily.

The horned up teen glad that he had worked out an orgasm before he decided to tease Mason as it allowed himself to hold on longer, because if he hadn't, he would have already shot his load mid make out. However, as Mason continued to bob, Max decided he wanted to be doing more than simply moaning, with the teen stopping Mason.

"Don't you want this?" growled Mason as he crawled up the teenager's body to look Max in the eyes, the wolf inside of him not happy about being forced to stop sucking on the juicy piece of meat.

"Oh, I do… but I want to suck on this." Max growled, with his own lustful growl as he reached down and roughly grabbed onto Mason's cock causing the older male to moan loudly as his wolf senses backed down a little at the knowledge the younger boy wanted him.

"Go for it." Mason moaned as the younger boy flipped them over in order to work his way down to the British boy's boxer briefs.

“You’re lucky, I don’t rip these off…” Max purred lustfully.

Now on top of the older boy, the young teen quickly uses his hand to work the underwear down and release the wolf's large cock. As he looked down to see Max taking in the sight of his large cock and fairly bushy pubic hair, the wolf smirked: "Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah!" Max grinned, the teen struggling not to drool from the sight of the older dude's cock.

Max reached out and lightly ran his fingertips over the erect length, causing Mason to moan as his cock jumped at the touch of the boy's masculine hands, Alex had nothing on Max's touch. The teen finished wrapping his hand around his sister's boyfriend's cock and slowly started to stroke the large cock, enjoying the warmth of the flesh and the moans of the British wolf. Loving his dominance over the older man, Max reached around and cupped Mason's ass, with the teen using his finger to tease the wolf's hole as he leaned towards his cock.

"OH FUCK!" Mason moaned out with the wolf growling out as he felt one of the teen's fingers snaking its way into his ass. While he wanted to fuck the teen into submission, the wolf loved the feeling of being fingered and usually did it to himself when he wanked.

As he continued to finger fuck the wolf's ass, Max opened his mouth and took the head of the older man's cock into his mouth and began to suck on the musky flesh, enjoying the slight taste of sweat and pre-cum that had leaked out. After a moan of encouragement from the wolf, Max began to bob on the British boy's cock with Mason beginning to rock his hips a little in order to push more of his cock into the younger boy's mouth. As he made sure not to simply ram his cock into the teenager, Mason internally groaned that his girlfriend couldn't suck half as good as her little brother. When the teen's tongue and sucking started getting too much for the wolf, the British boy moved his hands down to play with Max's beautiful locks as he slowly got closer to having to shoot his load into the boy.

"Oh god Max, I'm going to..." Mason grunted out as he rammed his cock into the teenager's mouth as he used his grip on Max's head to push Max further onto his cock as his orgasm got closer.

With a smirk, Max focused on his sucking Mason as hard as he could as he looked up and watched the wolves eyes close as he lost himself in the pleasure of his orgasm. It didn't take long for the British boy to moan loudly as he began to spray his cum deep into the teenager's throat who swallowed the offered load happily. Once Mason had finished shooting his load, Max pulled himself off of the wolf's cock and pulled back grinning.

"Tasty Mason!” Max moaned happily as he moved up the older boy's body leaning down and planting a kiss on the wolf's lips with Mason moaning as his tongue scooped a load of his own cum out of Max's mouth.

"Your turn." Mason growled, once he had broken the kiss.

“Mmmm…”

Growling further, the wolf used his strength to lift Max and turn them around with the kiss turning rough as the desire to fuck the Latino hunk overwhelmed the wolf causing the desire to dominate control his senses.

Max released a loud moan of pleasure as he let the wolf dominate him while he moved his hands down to rub over the wolves back, before moving his hands into Mason's slightly sweaty hair. Mason was shocked that the wolf was getting so into this, the wolf felt like it was almost sleeping when he was making love to Alex, but this was different, this was passion. The wolf made his way further down Max's body as he grabbed onto the teenager's cock and lightly stroked it before leaning down and beginning to use his tongue to tease the mushroom head of the boy's cock. As he started to bob up and down on the teenager's cock, he moved his hand down in order to fondle Max's sensitive balls, earning another moan from the teen.

"Oh god, Mason..." Max moaned, as the younger teen boy felt his cock getting ready to erupt.

As the teenager got closer to having his orgasm, Max moved his hands down onto Mason, with his fingernails digging into Mason's back as he pushed the wolf further onto his cock. Mason smirked as he continued to bob up and down on the teenager's cock further pushing Max closer to his edge as he decided to do something the teen had done to him and snaked his finger into Max's hole causing the teen to cry out.

"FUCK!"

Mason grinned as he began to fuck the teenager with his finger, using it to loosen up Max's hole in preparation of him fucking the teen. Sensing that Max was getting close to shooting his load, Mason pulled his back and simply used his tongue to tease the shaft, rolling it around his mouth to tease and torture the younger boy. After a while of teasing Max, he decided to put the boy out of his misery and started to bob his head up and down on the younger boy's cock until Max was finally pushed over the edge. With a loud moan and his hands clenching the white sheet below them, Max arched his back and started firing load after load of his cum into the older man's mouth, with the British wolf happily swallowing the load of his girlfriend's brother.

"Fuck, that's hot." Mason purred as he knelt back and took in the sight of the sweaty and spent muscular teenager laying in the middle of the white sheet, his Latino skin tone just adding to the hotness of the sight.

With the wolf begging to fuck the younger boy and make him his, Mason quickly lowered himself on top of Max and pulled the boy into a rough passionate kiss with the wolf nibbling on Max's bottom lip before breaking the kiss and pulling back. With a slight growl of lust, the werewolf made his way down the teenager's body with Max loving the feeling of Mason taking further control and couldn't wait until Mason's cock was deep inside of him. Once he was between Max's legs, the older of the two spat into his hand before reaching down and using his spit to lube up his cock, not wanting to wait any longer. Once his cock was slick enough, he reached down and raised Max's legs onto his shoulders as he quickly lined his cock up with the teenager's hole and pushed forward.

"Oh god, Mason!" Max grunted out as the wolf bent him slightly in order to lean down and capture the teenagers lips into a heated kiss, with Max having to grip onto the sheet as Mason's cock was pushed deep inside of him.

Mason didn't wait for the younger boy to get used to his cock and quickly got to work thrusting in and out of the teenager's ass, noting it wasn't as tight as he would have expected from Max. However, as he looked down at the teens cock and muscular body, he wasn't really shocked that Max wasn't a virgin, if he knew Max was gay he would have pounded the boy when he first met him. Max's moans started to fill the lair as his ass was pounded by the wolf's cock, with the younger boy rubbing his chest with one hand as his other gripped onto the sheet below him. As he continued to move in and out, Mason leaned down and pulled the younger boy into another kiss, with the sight of Max's sexy naked body below him turning him on further. Once he felt his orgasm getting ready to shoot through him and into his girlfriend's youngest brother, Mason decided to slip out of the younger boy and move into a position that would let him pound against Max's prostate easier.

"Get on your hands and knees!" The wolf growled, letting his primal animal dominance take control once again.

Max grinned as the muscular teenager rolled onto his elbows and knees, presenting his ass to his sister's boyfriend as he looked back to give the werewolf a lustful grin. Mason moaned at the look on the younger boy's face as he knelt behind Max and placed his hand on Max's back as he eased himself back in. Once he was fully inside of the teen again, Mason didn't waste any time in returning to his fast pace pounding the boy's ass. As Mason's fast paced thrusts slammed against his prostate, Max reached down and took a hold of his cock, quickly stroking his aching shaft, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he shot another load.

"Oh god, Mason?" Max moaned loudly, as the teenager furiously stroked his cock until the pleasure of having Mason's cock inside of him got too much and he started shooting his load over the white sheet.

"Here it comes Max!" Mason cried out, while beginning to hump the younger boy’s ass happily. His inner wolf growled in pleasure as the teen's ass tightened around his cock which he rammed into the teenager as deep as he could and started shooting his second load into the teenager.

Once he had finished shooting his load into Max's ass, Mason slowly eased his softening cock out of his girlfriend's brother with the wolf collapsing down onto the sheet next to Max. The boys laid there with the both of them panting heavily as they got their energy back, with Max being the first to do something as he rolled over and pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Thanks for this wolfie, I needed it." Max purred cockily, as the teenager looked around to find his boxer briefs and pulled them up covering his spent cock as he left the lair, leaving a confused and naked British werewolf behind.

"You got him, didn't you." Justin smirked, as he watched his younger brother walk into the apartment in nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs, the teen sweaty and spent.

"Oh yeah!" Max responded, the spent teenager releasing a deep chuckle as he dropped down next to his older brother, the teen resting his hand on his crotch, lightly massaging his fabric covered manhood.

"You know, they are going to kill you when they find out right?" Justin said with a roll of his eyes as he looked at Max.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." 

The teenage boy winked at his older brother, before pulling out a wand and turning himself back into his natural form:

Alex Russo.

"Yeah- You might want to put a shirt on!" Justin muttered, with the oldest of the Russo siblings rolling his eyes at the sight. He couldn’t believe that he was looking at his now once again younger sister wearing only their younger brother's boxer briefs which were now a few sizes too big, with Justin noting that his sister's breasts were on full display.

"Oh, right…. Those are out" Alex chuckled, as she looked down to see that her tits were visible.

With her older brother’s eyes watching, the witch using some magic to cover them up with a shirt as she got up, using her hands to hold up Max's boxer briefs that she had 'borrowed' for her plan with Alex looking over at Justin with a satisfied grin 

"I was only giving my boyfriend what he really wanted."


End file.
